


Of Fangs and Breakfast

by seventeensteps



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, And Hanni the Red, I just want to write about Will the Wolf, I'm Sorry, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, M/M, i don't even know what i'm doing, idk where this is going, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeensteps/pseuds/seventeensteps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a wolf called William.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fangs and Breakfast

Once upon a time, there was a wolf called William.

William lived in a forest, far, far away from the other wolves -- not because the Alpha banished him, mind you. In fact, Jack was quite fond of him. It was because he had this 'unusual'... perception of things around him. He saw differently; thought differently. Others said he was weird, a freak. He might have been a freak. Since he couldn't seem to make any friendship with any of the wolves except Jack and Alana lasted more than two weeks.

Sometimes he felt things... too much -- understood too much. And most of the times wolves didn't really like having a strang wolf knowing too much about them and their secrets. So it wasn't them. It was him.

And sometimes sensing too much made his head hurt. Sometimes their eyes were too cold.

So he chose to live here alone. That was better than the alternative anyway.

However, even though William lived here in his part of the forest alone, he was contented with what he had -- water, food, wood, and silence. He was even happy sometimes. Now and then, Jack and Alana or one of them would come and visit him, talk to him about how things were in the pack, update him on things around the woods, ask him about what should they do with some problems in the pack. But... after spending each winter alone, the thought of another voice in the dark -- another warmth beside him -- stared to sound more and more appealing.

Hmm.

After some careful thinking, because he was like _this_ , William thought that in the end no one would ever want to spend that much time with him anyway. Even Jack and Alana went back. So why did he bother thinking about this, he didn't even want to know.

He pushed that cheery red feeling away inside into the deepest corner of his mind, and locked the door. He wouldn't let it out wandering around carrying something resembling false hope again.

But sometimes weird things in this world would call for each other, one might have said that.

One day, while strolling down the path toward his home after fishing, William caught this weird smell. Actually, the smell wasn't that unusual to him -- what was unusual was the intensity of it.

The smell was awfully thick.

Blame his curiosity, but that made his next step went a bit left toward the smell, not right toward his home and comfort. Tightening the grip around the basket carrying the fish, his next step went a bit more left, and more and more and more after that

He kept following that bad smell, despite his instinct telling him to _stop stop stop and just run straight back to your home William._

He finally stopped. Behind the bush that seperated him and the cause of that smell.

When he was walking toward it, the horrible smell got stronger and stronger and stronger. And right now it made his stomach churn and him want to puke all his little breakfast out.

The smell of red.

The hair on his neck stood on end. He shouldn't have been here. Thinking about red, the other thing that recently was often related to red was something he absolutely shouldn't meet. The last time he saw Jack, the Alpha told him about all the terrible deaths of some wolves that'd happened. No one could find whoever was responsible for these incidents.

The wolves had lots of theories. Some said it was another wolf; some even said it was the Monster's doings, but the most popular one seemed to be that it must have been the work of a wicked wolf hunter that sliced some wolves up for their own entertainment.

William swollowed, before focusing all his senses to the thing on the other side of this thick bush.

Because of the rumor that a wolf saw this person wearing a red hood of blood, they promptly agreed on one name.

'Little Red'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry but I don't??? even know??? what's going on?????
> 
> Please don't kill me.


End file.
